isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Web Novel Chapter 318
'| | }} is the 318th chapter of the Web Novel Series and the 7th chapter of the 28th Story Arc, . Summary Chapter Notes Translated Story TL/ED: Pixel. ◆　◆　◆　◆　Confinement, and Golem Engineer.　◆　◆　◆　◆ “How did it go?” “Not working. She’s not reacting to me at all. Still as depressed as ever.” The Phrase’s Sovereign Mel. Currently, she’s within the Babylon facility, or more precisely inside the Rampart of Babylon. (TL: there was an extra sentence in the raw about whether they should call her King or Queen, but since we’ve already switched to Sovereign since last chapter, I decided to skip it.) It may make us sound bad, but currently she’s being confined by us. The room she’s staying in within the castle is properly sealed by a Prison, so there’s no worry of either her escaping or the Phrase noticing her location. It’s made while also including some of my divinity, so even if I move myself to the Reverse World it won’t disappear. It’s the ultimate prison-slash-shelter. Well, I’m more worried about her mental condition than anything else. After that, I told Mel everything that had happened, and everything that is going on currently. I told her how the ones who decided not to follow the new Sovereign, that Mel had appointed to lead Phrasia, had picked up the secret art to cross dimensions that Mel had discarded before she left and gained that power for themselves. And how they, for the sake of taking back Mel’s power or to take it for themselves, had rampaged across countless worlds, sometimes bringing that world to destruction. How Ende and Rize had been crossing worlds together with her, watching over and supporting her from the shadows. And how, upon arriving in my world, Yura started plotting something nefarious after obtaining a new power for himself, and the Phrase too faced the threat of the variants. As a result of teaching her all those things, perhaps due to receiving a large shock to her psyche, Mel had become depressed, and didn’t talked much after that. She’s a Phrase as well, so I think she won’t die even if she doesn’t eat or drink anything, but seeing her so depressed has made me question whether I’ve said something unnecessary… Yeah, I know. I did say something unnecessary. “And I can’t find that bastard Ende too… Isn’t this exactly the time for you to unexpectedly show up, you idiot.” I can’t find Ende using my search magic. He’s probably in the gap between dimensions again. While I definitely can’t pin all of what I’ve mentioned onto Mel, it’s the truth that she herself had been the starting point for all this mess. I don’t have any intentions to tell her to “Take responsibility” or “Die and repent” or anything like that, but the people who have been killed by the Phrase probably won’t be satisfied. The one with the most responsibilities here would, no doubt, be those stalker-ish guys that have been following her all along. If possible, I’d like for her to persuade the Phrase to leave this world, and all others, alone. Since she had made a complete revival, that shouldn’t be something impossible. The current situation doesn’t look very promising for that, however… “Touya-san, regarding that person… What will you do?” Yumina asked me with a concerned face. I’ve told His Majesty the Belfast King and Queen Yuel that the Sovereign had been successfully sealed. Well, it’s not a lie, at least. “What does Yumina think is best? The Phrase are our enemies after all. Should I kill her? Or seal her away forever?” I asked her a slightly mean question in order to avoid giving an answer which might sound short-sighted. In the end, I still want to do something about Mel, though. I wonder how Yumina thinks about this, on the other hand. “I think… I understand a bit of how that person feels. I’ve fallen in love with someone not of this world too, after all. I believe she’s probably just simply, desperately trying to not become separated from Ende-san, to the extent where she’s not taking her surroundings into consideration. Although it had developed in an unfortunate direction right now, I still think there’s something we can do.” Saying that, Yumina held my hands with her own. As if pushing my feelings from behind, her upturned heterochromatic eyes stared straight at mine. “She had come here on a path which unfortunately created unintended consequences, and conflict had been born from that; still, if it’s Touya-san, you can fix this situation. Please save that person.” “Roger that. I’ll do all that I can.” “Please do. We will help you however we could, too.” Looking at my fiancée who’s smiling pleasantly, I feel that my thoughts were easily seen through. Aren’t I already rolling in the palm of her hand… I’m probably not gonna become a strong husband in this family. Well, I already knew that, but still. That’s right isn’t it. As a tentative candidate for godhood, can’t I even do this simple thing? “Ah, also. If you find Ende-san, please smack him once in the head hard. For a man to leave his sweetheart alone while she’s suffering like this, Ende-san fails as a boyfriend. Absolutely no good.” “No, I think there’s some elements here that can’t be helped…” I think that’s being unreasonable, you know. Quite a bit. He probably doesn’t even know his lover is here, after all. And I’m the one who made it that way, too… (TL: wait, I’ve seen this plot in doujins before… I’m sorry, couldn’t resist.) I’m angry at him for something else too, so for the moment I think I will hit him once when I see him. For Mel, I’ll leave taking care of her to Liora of [ Rampart ] for now. I think it’ll be alright but, in case she tries to take any kind of suicidal actions, I’ve instructed Liora to forcefully restrain her using restraining tools made with divinity-enhanced materials and loaded with beforehand. That will be all for the treatment of Mel for now. She might be able to sort herself out in time, after all. I’ve finished talking with the spirits too, so even if the two worlds merge together, there shouldn’t be any cataclysmic changes occurring… I think. There’s still some concerns left, so I decided to go to the farmlands to consult Kousuke oji-san regarding them in detail. I can trust his words the most among the gods currently on the ground. It’s not as if I can’t trust the other gods, but their way of solving problems are always extreme… “Even if we call it joining together, it’s not like the two worlds will overlap each other or anything. The two worlds will just be connected while staying next to each other.” Saying that, Kousuke oji-san removed his cotton gloves, and lined them up side by side on the ground. I see, the gloves aren’t overlapping but only sticking to each other at one point, huh? “If there wasn’t interference from the evil god, it’ll probably at most be something like ‘We found a new continent!’ kinda thing. Well, they won’t believe that it’s a continent that is the splitting mirror image of their own, that’s for sure.” “So that means, there’s no worry of it becoming something major and throwing the worlds into confusion?” “With regards to the merging of the world, that is. Once the merging is complete, the appearance rates of the evil god or its dependants from within the dimensional gap would skyrocket. Since that new world would have lost the protection of the World God-sama.” A massive attack of the variants… At worst, we should probably seal the movements of the Phrase using Mel as a shield. The variants can strengthen themselves by absorbing the regular Phrases. It’s best for us if the latter would exit the stage as soon as possible since I don’t want the evil god’s faction to gain any more power than it already has. “Well, there’s no need to be worried much. Thinking that you need to do everything by yourself, that could become the deciding reason for your failure, you know? The seeds you have sowed in this world have already budded, grown beautiful flowers, and are now fruits that have ripened. You have nothing to fear from the likes of an evil god.” Those words are very appreciated for me. As expected of a god related to the earth, the God of Agriculture. I’d like a love goddess and a drunkard goddess somewhere to listen to these words as well. “Still, I’m worried about the Reverse World since the people living in this Surface World can at least deal with Phrase and variants by themselves somewhat. Would those golems of theirs be a good method of defense…?” “There seems to at least be some golems that can even defeat variants, at least. The others, though…” If I think about it, that’s right… The Crown series and similar golems should be able to deal with the variants by themselves. However, what if it’s an advanced-class variant? Would they really be able to win? I should increase the number of my collaborators in the Reverse World as well. For now, there’s the chivalrous band of thieves, Red Cats… Ah, there was Elka the engineer. The wandering golem engineer with a wolf-type golem, Fenrir, as her companion. I’m pretty sure they said she’s a genius at the level where the number of similar people in the entire world can be counted with one hand… I can’t see how though. I have some serious doubts on whether she can become a useful addition to our forces when I remember her unkempt hair, ultra-thick glasses and ragged white coat. “Did you think of something?” “For the moment, yes…” “Then, get to moving. There’s no need to rush it, but being lazy also cannot do, ok? The buds cannot grow if you don’t till the field and sprinkle it with water, after all.” That’s right. For now, let’s go over to the other side and have that girl listen to my talk. It shouldn’t be useless since she might also know of the existence of a golem that can stand up to the variants. “Well then, I’m off for a bit.” “I pray for bountiful harvests on your end.” I bid farewell to Kousuke oji-san who took up a hoe, and transferred to the Reverse World using Transfer. “Now then, Elka the engineer… Here she is.” I search for Elka on my smartphone’s map. She seems to be in a place quite a distance up north from the Holy Capital Alen where we met last time. I plan to first move to the Holy Capital using , then fly in the direction of the engineer using . Come to think of it, I didn’t eat lunch yet, so might as well do that in the Holy Capital too while I’m at it. I transferred to the capital, and moved towards the café that had become familiar to me. On the way, I also bought a piece of newspaper from a newspaper stand. My eyes are immediately drawn to the bold words on the front page. “The Golden Monster Appears Again” The variants have appeared in this world again. What’s more, it was in this very Holy Capital. It seems that the golem corps belonging to the Holy Knight Order had somehow defeated the variants, but one of the big nobles of the kingdom lost his life in the conflict. Apparently, that noble was plotting the assassination of the current royals or something, so most of the public believe it was a form of divine retribution. So they’ve even appeared at large cities like this one… The variants have always been drawn by the negative emotions of people so far, but they might be becoming indiscriminate. It’s unlikely, but perhaps due to the merging of the two worlds, the world barrier of the Reverse World is also becoming weaker… If that’s really the case, all the more reason for me to figure out a solution quickly. In order to meet with Elka as quickly as possible, I gave up the plans for lunch and left the Holy Capital using immediately. I didn’t forget to erase myself from sight with [ Invisible ]. There are times when I pass by flying ships after all. I flew up quite far into the north, until the region around where the Kingdom of Hanock is located in the Surface World. “She should be somewhere around here…” I reduced my altitude and speed and looked around the ground surface. The pointer was moving slowly, so I believe she’s walking on the road down there… “Nn? Is it that?” I can see a shadow moving on the road down below. A wolf-shaped figure was pulling along a woman wearing a worn-out white coat by the collar. Without a doubt, that’s the golem engineer Elka as well as her guard, the wolf-type golem Fenrir. The professor was only being dragged along by Fenrir and didn’t show any signs of movement. Don’t tell me, was she injured!? I cancelled [ Invisible ], and landed in front of Fenrir. “Oi, are you guys ok!?” “Nn!? Oh! If it isn’t Touya-dono! It’s been a long time, have you been doing well?” Fenrir released Elka whom he had been holding in his mouth, and sent a greeting this way. As usual, a nice sounding baritone voice. “Not that, what happened!? Did Elka-san hurt herself or…” “Mu? Ahh, it’s nothing. Master just spent too much on worthless things in the previous town, and forgot to buy food supplies for herself.” “Ha!?” For a second, I failed to comprehend what he was talking about, but the loud *Gyurururururururu…* sound that came from the engineer’s stomach made everything clear to me. “I’m, so, hungry…” I’m filled with unease thinking about the trustworthiness of the person in front of me, who’s looking this way with a face that looks as if she’s about to die soon. “Are you ok…” As if saying “I’m not”, the *Gyurururururururu…* sound of her stomach rang out again. I heaved a small sigh unconsciously. TL Notes: Shortened the margins and increased the font size by 2 upon request. Seems like the past pdfs were a bit too small to read. Sorry about that, I’m used to that kind of format, so… Also, to clarify, I’m not changing these for previous chapters as I’m focused on the translation first and foremost, so please bear with any discrepancies you saw in the last few chapters. Any other mistakes or suggestions, you can find me on discord. Thank ye for reading~ - Pixel Quick References Navigation Category:Web Novel Category:Web Novel Chapter